


Sherlock Holmes: Show-off Extraordinaire

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Oral Sex, Sherlock's a needy little boy, Sherlolly - Freeform, and has to show off all the time, mollock, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sexy little story about how Sherlock loves to show off... and brag. It gets him in a bit of trouble with his pathologist though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes: Show-off Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little bit of fun and filth was inspired by a gif set on tumblr. We all know what a show off Sherlock can be... This is a bit dirty, so enjoy if you like that sort of thing. Big thanks to MizJoely for looking it over for me, but any mistakes you find are all mine.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

"Oh shit...I can't... no more!" Molly said breathlessly as she tugged on Sherlock's damp hair. "I don't have anymore!"

Sherlock raised his head up from between her legs, his face showing utter determination. "Oh, that's where you're wrong, Molly. I'm beating my record tonight and I need you with me. Come on, love. Just one more." He kissed her inner thigh and stroked her belly.

She threw an arm over her eyes. "That last one nearly killed me, Sherlock! A woman can only orgasm so many times in a half an hour." She looked down at her detective, sweat soaked hair, swollen lips and a sexy twinkle in his kaleidoscope eyes. _What the hell am I saying?_ she asked herself. "Fine, but if you kill me with cunnilingus, please put some clothes on me before the emergency services picks up my body. I don't want to be embarrassed in the afterlife."

Without missing a beat Sherlock dove back into Molly's cunt with unrestrained enthusiasm. After a minute or so of slow, leisurely licks to her clit, he looked back up. "How long do I have?"

"Ahhh…" Molly looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "Less than three minutes."

"Easy," he said just before resuming his work on her clitoris. He then slipped a finger into her drenched core and brought it right back out.

"I really don't think it's gonna happen," Molly said, her voice deep and breathy. Though not close to an orgasm, she was certainly enjoying herself. She looked at the clock. _He's got less than two minutes,_ she thought.

That's when she felt it. His finger start to play with her _other_ opening a little further south. _Fuck, talk to a girl first. Oh… that does feel fucking gooood..._ "Oh God!" she exclaimed as his finger slipped into her arsehole.

"You like that?" Sherlock asked from below.

"Fuck yes!" she said, with her hands covering her face. She was almost, _almost_ embarrassed that she was enjoying it so much.

When he returned to her clit, instead of the long slow swipes, he wasted no time sucking the nub into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Molly couldn't believe it, seconds ago she was sure there was no way she could possibly come again, and now... now… "Oh yes! I'm coming! I'm coming! How did you..? Nhhhhhgggg!"

She felt the bed move and opened her post-orgasmic eyes to see her boyfriend (though he wouldn't allow her to call him that- too juvenile he said) standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, arms up in the air like he'd just won the World Cup.

"Oh, I'm good! I told you! Six orgasms in thirty minutes! Take _that_ Three Continents John Watson, with all your dates right over my head- going at it like teenagers in heat, and Billy Masters who said I could get laid in woman's prison with a stack of pardons and Connie Morgan who…" He seemed to realise that he wasn't alone right about then.

Molly caught his eye, gracing him with what she hoped was an icy glare. "So, the marathon oral sex I just received wasn't because you looooove going down on me and wanted to make me come over and over, but rather to make you feel better. Really?"

Sherlock rushed back to the bed sitting next to Molly who had covered up with a sheet during his _victory lap_. "No! God no!"

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like you're just making up for all of John's conquests, little Billy Masters' insults and what I can only assume was you being shot down my Miss Morgan." She shook her head and rolled off the other side of the bed. "I don't even know what to say right now," she muttered as she picked up her clothes then marched out the door.

* * *

_Oops…_ Sherlock thought then he heard the bathroom door slam shut. "Fuck, fuckity-fuck, bollocks and fuck!" _Okay, fix this… fix it now!_ He grabbed a dressing gown and went down the hall to wait for Molly. The door wasn't locked. It couldn't lock, he'd broken the lock years before. He just didn't think walking in while she did… 'bathroom things' was the right approach. So he'd wait. _Fuck… what is wrong with me? Billy was right, wasn't he? Why is she even with me? Well the amazing sex probably doesn't hurt. But that was… insensitive, even for me._ She'd leave him and they'd only been together for a month. He hadn't even told her that he loved her, which he did- most certainly. But he was waiting for the right moment, some romantic setting or just after solving a triple murder. Forget it now, she was going to march out of that bathroom and out of his life. Good sex isn't enough to keep a woman like Molly Hooper. _FUCK_!

Just about then Molly opened the door. Sherlock was suddenly faced with his pathologist slash lover (he wasn't fond of labels, he refused to call her his girlfriend, she was a woman… all woman) and he had no idea what to say. He found himself gaping like a damn fish. _I'm sorry_ seemed too trite, he'd made her feel like she was just some kind of ego stroke for him, which she was _not_. Finally he managed, "Molly…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Sherlock. It's not like I don't know you. I really shouldn't be surprised."

He was having a hard time discerning the tone in her voice. Was that anger? Defeat? Acceptance? He couldn't deduce at the moment, he was too busy studying her features in case it was the last time he'd ever see her. He shook himself, he wasn't a quitter, and he wasn't giving up without a fight. "No, that was unacceptable and it wasn't what you think. I was just excited…"

Molly raised her hand, for a millisecond he thought he was about to be slapped… again. But no, she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip. "It doesn't feel good to be rejected or mocked. I know. And you, my lovely detective, are the biggest show off in the free world. I understand why you get excited about solving cases and figuring out puzzles. I get it. But I'm not," She pinched his ear between her thumb and forefinger. "nor is my… lady garden, one of your cases, understand?"

Relief washed over him. He nodded his head (once she'd released his ear) then said, "I'm sorry."

She smirked. "You big show off. How could I be mad at a man that just gave me six amazing orgasms? Well five, that one in the middle was just good." She winked.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "God, I don't deserve you." He kissed her neck.

"You probably don't." She laughed.

"I can't do without you now," he said before kissing the other side of her neck as he backed her up against the closest wall.

"You probably shouldn't."

"I love you, Molly," he said then continued dropping kisses on her jaw and cheek..

"You… what?" she said with a gasp.

He looked up, feeling a bit stunned. He hadn't meant to say it just then, but it was true nevertheless. "I do. I love you."

"I… you don't have to… I mean just because of…"

He cut her off with a kiss, when it ended he looked at her. "That's not why I said it. And I understand that I still need to prove myself to you. So if you're not quite ready…"

"I love you, you big show off." Her smile told him everything he needed to know.

 _HA! Take_ that _everyone who said this wouldn't work!_ he thought as he carried the woman he loved back into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please let me know. I'm trying to get back into the swing of 'things' and would love to hear from you. ~Lil~


End file.
